lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Find 815 Hinweise/02. Januar
Zurück [[Find 815 Hinweise#Januar 2008|'zur Hinweisübersicht']] für Find 815. An diesem Tag Die E-Mail-Adresse zkillen_t99@hotmail.com wird auf Sam Thomas' Laptop entdeckt. Schreibt man eine E-Mail an diese Adresse, erhält man eine automatisierte Antwort. Außerdem hat sich die Ansage unter Georgia Cavanaghs Telefonnummer geändert. Sam Thomas besitzt ein Profil bei den Social Networking-Seiten Facebook und MySpace. Auf Find815.com gibt es neues Material, in dem gezeigt wird, wie Sam mitten in der Nacht von einem lauten Poltern geweckt wird. Es stellt sich heraus, dass ein Ast an sein Fenster schlägt. Beim Schließen des Fensters sieht er Sonyas Spiegelbild im Fenster und dreht sich erschrocken um. Der Spieler muss nun Sams Schlafzimmer nach Hinweisen aus den Staffeln 1, 2, 3 und 4 durchsuchen. Entdeckt man den Hinweis zu Staffel 4, wird ein weiteres Hinweiswort abgefragt, das man auf ABC.com erhält. Gibt man das Wort ein erhält man eine neue Telefonnummer für Oceanic. Sam erhält außerdem eine Nachricht von seiner Mutter, in der sie ihm sagt, sie habe ihn in den Nachrichten gesehen und mache sich Sorgen um ihn. zkillen_t99@hotmail.com Schreibt man eine E-Mail an zkillen_t99@hotmail.com, eine der Adressen aus Sam's Computer, erhält man eine automatisierte Nachricht mit folgendem Text: Anmerkungen * "Klotho" ist der Gencode, der mit dem Altern in Verbindug gebracht wird. ** Das Gen ist nach "Klotho benannt, die in der griechischen Mythologie die jüngste der "Moiren" ist. *** Die Moiren sind in der griechischen Mythologie die Personifizierung des Schicksals und der Bestimmung. *** Clothos römisches Äquivalent ist die Göttin, die im neunten Monat der Schwangerschaft angerufen wird. * Zeke ist der Spitzname, den Sawyer Tom gibt. * Das englische Wort für Freundlich lautet Friendly. (ein weiterer von Toms Spitznamen) * Die Aussage "Schon seit Anbeginn der Menschheit..." stammt ursprünglich von Alvar Hanso. Tom zitiert diesen Spruch, als er auf Jack, Kate und Sawyer bei der Grenze trifft. * Freundlich ist der Nachname von Erwin Freundlich, der zusammen mit Albert Einstein die Gravitative Rotverschiebung erforschte. Neue Telefonansage Ruft man die Nummer aus der Oceanic Pressemitteilung vom 28. Dezember an erhält man folgende zusätzliche Nachricht: Drückt man nichts davon, sondern probiert alles Ziffern durch, sollte folgendes passieren: 1 – Zurück 2 – Abspielen 3 – Vorwärts 4 – Vorherige Nachricht 5 – Aufnahme 6 – Nächste Nachricht 7 – Unbekannte Aktion 8 – Unbekannte Aktion 9 – Call Center 0 – Liste von Optionen Probiert eine dieser Aktionen aus, ertönt folgende Ansage "Diese Aktion ist zur Zeit nicht verfügbar." Drück man 81, um die Mailbox abzurufen, wird man nach seiner Mailboxnummer+# gefragt. Gibt man "815#" ein wird ein Passwort verlangt. Networking-Seiten Sam Thomas kann im Australien-Network von Facebook gefunden und angefreundet werden. Er hat außerdem zwei Gruppen gegründet, eine für weltweite Benutzer und eine, die nur zugänglich ist, wenn man sich im Australien-Network befindet. Auf seinem Profil finden sich Links zu diesen Gruppen. Sam Thomas can be found when searching his name in Facebook in the Australia network, leaving a list of roughly 20 people. Scrolling down one finds Sam Thomas. It appears he is adding people to his network as can be found by viewing his friends. He also has created two groups on facebook, one which is global and one which is only open to Australia networks. His profile has links to these two groups. Sam hat außerdem einen MySpace-Account. Webseite über den Sundagraben Auf Sams Laptop ist eine eine Webseite über den Sundagraben zu sehen. Anmerkungen *Die Webseite über den Sundagraben auf Sams Laptop wird einige Male geändert. Einige Teile werden wieder entfernt, darunter ein Bild von James Maxwell und eines Sklavenschiffes, die Erwähnung des Tsunamis am 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag 2004 und einer Legende, die dieses Datum ebenfalls erwähnt. Es ist nicht bekannt, wieso dies geschehen ist. Video: Sam schläft Sam wird von lautem Gepolter geweckt. Er steht auf und geht den Flur entlang, um zu sehen wo es herkommt. Sam stellt fest, dass ein Ast immer wieder vom Wind an ein Fenster geschlagen wird. Er schließt das Fenster und sieht dabei Sonyas Spiegelbild darin. Dann dreht er sich um, nimmt ihre Oceanic-Uniform, die an der Schranktür hängt und räumt sie weg. Zipo74QKVYg Das Schlafzimmer (Aktivität) -Album ist der Hinweis aus Staffel 1.]] In Sams Schlafzimmer muss der Spieler nun drei Hinweise finden, jeweils einen aus den ersten drei Staffeln von Lost. Dazu sucht man den Raum mit einer Taschenlampe ab und klickt auf die richtigen Objekte. Diese Objekte sind: Hinweis Staffel 1 ist die Perle.]] Die Drive Shaft-CD auf der Kommode ganz rechts ist der Hinweis aus der ersten Staffel. Während der ersten Staffel von Lost wird Charlies Band immer wieder erwähnt und auch in Rückblenden gezeigt. Hinweis Staffel 2 ist der Hinweis aus Staffel 3.]] Klickt man auf die Perlenkette auf dem Nachttisch links des Better erhält man den Hinweis aus der zweiten Staffel. Die ist eine Anspielung auf die Perlen-Station, die von den Überlebenden in der zweiten Staffel entdeckt wird. Hinweis Staffel 3 Klickt man auf den Schaukelstuhl rechts erhält man den Hinweis aus der 3. Staffel. In bringt Ben Locke zu einem Treffen mit Jacob. Dort wo Jacon laut Ben sitzen soll, sieht Locke jedoch nur einen leeren Schaukestuhl. Hinweis Staffel 4 Klickt man dann auf die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch rechts des Bettes, erfährt man, dass man einen Hinweis aus Staffel 4 benötigt, um fortzufahren. Diesen Hinweis erhält man in dem man auf abc.com oder Yahoo7 (dem australischen Pendant) erfolgreich ein Minispiel abschließt. Das Rucksackspiel (Aktivität) Das Rucksackspiel wurde vorzeitig auf ABC.com veröffentlicht und etwas später wieder entfernt. Das Schlüsselwort "Matthew" wurde jedoch entdeckt und kann auf Find815.com eingegeben werden, um den letzten Hinweis zu erhalten. Das Spiel kann auch auf Yahoo!7 gespielt werden. Hier erhält man das Schlüsselwort "Abaddon". Bei beiden Schlüsselwörtern erhält man jedoch denselben letzten Hinweis, die Telefonnummer der Oceanic-Hotline. Eine mögliche Lösung: afQi4RxJtKE Anmerkung Abaddon ist hebräisch und bedeutet "Zerstörung"; In Ijob 26:6; Sprichwörter 15:11 bedeutet es "Ort der Zerstörung" oder "Reich der Toten". Oceanic Hinweis Gibt man das richtige Schlüsselwort ein, erhält man ein Bild, auf dem eine neue Telefonnummer von Oceanic zu sehen ist. Sie lautet 888-548-0034. Ruft man sie an, hört man zunächst die Anrufbeantworternachricht von Georgia Cavanagh, die man unter der Nummer aus der Pressemitteilung hören konnte. Später ändert sich die Nachricht. Ruft man die Nummer aus Australien an, ist etwas anderes zu hören. Eine Stimme, die vermutlich Georgia Cavanagh gehört spricht folgende Buchstaben auf: A oder H, M, N, X. Das Handy/Mums Anruf Auf Sams Handy erscheint eine neue Nachricht. Zusammenfassung des Tages * Man erhält eine automatisierte Antwort, wenn man eine E-Mail an zkillen_t99@hotmail.com schreibt. * Ruft man die Nummer (818) 460-5520 aus der Oceanic Pressemitteilung an, hört man eine Art Menü. * Sam Thomas' Facebook und MySpace-Seiten werden entdeckt. * Ein Schlüsselwort aus Staffel 4 wird gefunden, das den Spieler auf eine neue Telefonnummer von Oceanic bringt. * Eine Nachricht von Sams Mutter wird entdeckt, in der sie sich Sorgen um den Gesundheitszustand ihres Sohnes macht. J